


玫瑰少年 番外 美丽盛放

by ymq6042007



Category: K恒
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymq6042007/pseuds/ymq6042007
Summary: lof上玫瑰少年番外的车
Relationships: KBDYD/恒恒
Kudos: 2





	玫瑰少年 番外 美丽盛放

接上文  
KB说道：“这个我支持”

“你干嘛，”恒恒原本乖巧的在KB怀里趴着，现在被人掀了睡衣，感受到KB放在自己大腿中间的双手，不由得挣动了一下。

“你说呢？”KB低着头把嘴唇贴在恒恒的喉结上，感受他说话时的颤音，然后使劲的吮了一下，“我们好久没做了，你不想？”

“嗯……”恒恒低头沉吟着，伴随着KB的抚摸，他下身的性器也微微勃起了，他略带粗重的喘息了两下，“你别……”，他一口气没说完“你别亲了，快松手。”

“干嘛，我不要，你今天不给我别想出门。”KB略带强横的说着，一手掐了一下恒恒的大腿内侧，引得身上的人一声低哼。

“那你放我下去，我去拿润滑剂，快点，3,2……”恒恒的声音不像最开始时时候的温柔，已经变成了带着急切和渴望低沉。

KB听闻扯开嘴角露出得逞的一笑，用已经完全硬起的性器顶住了恒恒的会阴，将被子掀开来，整个人坐起身，掰开恒恒的两条细白的大腿，来回蹭动磨搓。

“不用下床，就在床头呢，宝贝。”KB 低声贴着恒恒的耳朵说话，最后一个字音结束的时候，他一口含住了恒恒的耳廓，用舌头轻轻的描绘着恒恒带有细微绒毛的耳朵，将整个耳朵吮到滴血通红才停止。

“你！你他妈！”恒恒少见的爆了粗口，“你什么时候把润滑剂放到床头的，我怎么不知道！”他一边责怪着KB，一边用膝盖支撑的床铺站起来，想要越过KB伸手去拿床上的润滑剂。

脱离KB怀抱的恒恒在一瞬间感觉到有一点冷，但是马上KB不安分的双手就已经抚摸上了他洇湿内裤的性器，那个东西已经很硬了，和恒恒本身纤细白皙看起来有些柔弱的外表比起来，要凶恶很多。

“上次用完顺手放的吧，”KB一边说一边安抚着手里的东西，在感觉到已经充分湿润之后，他彻底脱下了恒恒的内裤，将手上的前列腺液涂满了恒恒的腿心。

“唔……可以了，别摸了，”恒恒把床头的润滑剂递到KB手上，“你赶紧的。”

KB看着着急的恒恒，每次到这种时候他心里的满足感就会无限期的膨胀，平时乖巧文静的爱人，做事情从来都是不急不徐，声音细软和善，可是到了床上也会和自己一样爆粗口，求而不得的时候也会非常想要。

KB笑着把头埋进恒恒的胸膛里，一手搂住恒恒的腰肢，特意用原本都是前列腺液体的手去接恒恒递过来的润滑剂，他把手上黏连的液体送到恒恒的面前，“你看，这是你的。”

恒恒被KB的举动羞红了脸，抱住倚在自己胸前的KB，低下头去悄声的说：“你快点，老公，我真的很想要……”

恒恒撒娇的尾音还没结束，就感觉到一阵熟悉的冰凉进入了自己的体内，“唔……”他咬牙忍住了，没出声。

但是KB却觉得太过安静了，他微微转头隔着睡衣叼起恒恒的乳头，亲吻甚至是吮吸着它，手里的动作也一直没有停下。

“你……啊……”男性的乳头快感并不是特别强烈，但是一想到自己将会和爱人零距离的结合，恒恒已经激动的身体有些微微颤动。

再加上KB对他身体的熟悉，那在他敏感点反复按压的手指，挑动着恒恒的感官，“可以了……可以了，你快点进来。”恒恒的声音甚至带上了一点哭腔。

“还不行呢，宝贝，还不够，你再忍一会儿……”KB的声音已经非常低沉，他手上用力揽住恒恒的腰，几乎是要将他融进血肉里。

“呜呜呜……”乳头被轮流吮咬，下身又是一片湿滑，前面的前列腺液和润滑剂混在一起，偶尔KB拦不住恒恒的腰，恒恒又会一下子做下去，会阴直直装上KB的性器。

坚硬，滚烫的东西让他的眼角流下了求而不得的泪水，“好了！真的可以了！你快进来！”  
伴随着恒恒的哭腔，KB终于忍不住，转身从床头拿了一个安全套，用嘴撕开包装，漏出里面的橡胶圈，递给恒恒“帮我套上……”

如果可以KB根本不想再忍耐，手指触碰到的那个湿滑温暖的地方召唤着他，爱人在怀里留着眼泪，哭着说想要他，可是为了之后恒恒还要出门，不那么麻烦，他还是咬牙忍住拿了套子。

“唔……”恒恒一边吸着鼻子，一边往后退，KB的手从恒恒后面离开，大量的润滑剂失去了阻碍，留在了KB的大腿上，正坐在床上的KB 深吸了一口气，转头看了一下自己犹如被水浸过的手指试图转移一下注意力。

接着他突然感觉到自己性器被一个温暖的地方紧紧地包裹住了，他迅速的转回头来看着趴在自己腿上的恒恒。

恒恒用嘴咬住橡胶圈的一头，正在缓缓将这个薄薄的皮圈套在KB硬挺的阴茎上。

KB还未完全脱下的内裤已经被润滑液和唾液浸湿，并且被恒恒的手拽着，等到套子带好的时候，KB直接把恒恒仰面推到在床上，自己脱掉内裤，掰开恒恒的大腿，将原本靠在自己背后的枕头垫在恒恒的腰下，又再次扩张了两下，终于将自己送进了恒恒的身体。

在灵与肉结合的一瞬间，恒恒和KB同时发出了满足的叹息。

KB不敢进得太快，他慢慢的试探着，让自己的东西先是充分的抵住恒恒身体的敏感点。

躺在床上的恒恒已经彻底控制不住眼泪，一直被冰凉触感和手指头触摸的身体内部，终于迎来了它等候许久的客人。

坚硬滚烫的东西几乎要将恒恒融化，这种全身心的接纳在身体和心理上都带给了恒恒强烈的快感。他抬手紧紧的抱住伏在自己身上的KB，声音颤抖的呜咽着“KB，我爱你。”

听到恒恒的话，KB附身低头在他耳边说道：“宝贝，我也是。”

他撕咬一一丝血丝，整个嘴唇变得湿漉漉的泛着亮光，但是KB还是舍不得停下，似乎直到要将恒恒吃进肚子里才能罢休。

他身下的动作也越来越快，在爱意和温存中，射在了恒恒的身体里，之后他本来想探下手去帮恒恒打出来，结果触手之下一片湿润，KB再低头一看，白色的星星点点的精液已经溅在了自己的小腹和恒恒的大腿上。

他喘息着，哑着嗓子说：“这次这么爽吗？直接射了。”

恒恒面对KB的疑问，本来就通红的脸颊更红了，但是对于KB哥哥的问题他从来都是知无不言，言无不尽，只好忍着羞耻说：“我……刚才看到一会儿准备出门时穿的女装，就……”

恒恒大口喘了一下气，感受到KB还在自己身体的东西，说道：“你先出去，一会儿还要出门呢，不能再来了。”

“不出去，里面舒服。”KB整个人压在恒恒身上耍赖皮。“除非你告诉我，你看到女装想起什么了。”

看着自己身上趴着的癞皮狗，恒恒有点自暴自弃的说：“想起穿着女装和你做爱，行了吧！”

然后他马上看到KB眼睛里面熟悉的精光闪过，大声制止道：“今天不行了！我还要出门！我要买衣服！”

原本就像是见了肉骨头的KB又萎靡下去，他轻轻的将软掉的性器从恒恒身体里抽出来，把保险套取下打了个结扔到远处的垃圾桶里，再回身把床头的抽纸拿到床上，给恒恒擦着大腿内侧。

“别擦了，没事我去洗个澡吧。”恒恒止住了还在来回磨蹭的KB的手，翻身下了床往卫生间走去，他纯白的睡袍已经皱了，被各种液体洇湿的一块一块的，随着他的走动脚踝处还有无色的水痕划过。

KB的计划被戳穿，愤愤的把用过的纸巾扔到垃圾桶里，然后深吸一口气，他的舌头在嘴唇周围舔了一圈，眼神盯着正传出水声的浴室看了一会儿。

之后还是认命的收拾起被子，又从衣柜里拿出新的内裤换上，再从床底的储物箱中拿出一张洗干净的床单换好，静静在床上等待洗好澡出来的恒恒。  
  
洗过澡出来的恒恒，只穿了新的内裤，腰上露出刚才被KB用力握过的红痕，大腿内侧也有斑斑点点的痕迹，嘴唇已经肿了起来，加上喉结上KB吮吻的记号，来自爱人的占有欲显而易见。

看到再一次蠢蠢欲动的KB，恒恒不禁有些头疼的说：“我们先去买衣服好吧，我真的想去逛一下，之前一直加班都没有周末，你倒是时间自由，可我不行啊。”

听到恒恒的抗议，KB不得已偃旗息鼓，乖乖坐在床上穿起衣服来。

接下文  
恒恒走了几步在沙发上坐下，......


End file.
